


I doubt Vodka is the answer, but it’s worth a shot

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Hey Avengers, remember that time we messed up things? Actually, me neither [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/F, First POV, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Tony did a mess, Undecided Relationship(s), accidentally married, also I did a mess, but never mind, involves some Vodka, newly-wed, reader is a female, sleepy russian redhead, though not mentioned, waking up in a prison cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decided to fly the Avengers to Las Vegas and have good time but things get a little blurry after Natasha and Reader drank two big bottles of original Russian Vodka... The morning after in LV? Hah, that's a funny anecdote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: SHAME ON ME FOR NEVER NOTICING THAT MY MAC CORRECTED LV (Las Vegas) IN LA (Los Angeles)  
> Thanks to Elle for informing me in the comments...
> 
> *Internal screaming while fixing*
> 
>  
> 
>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)

_"Let's have some fun in LV!" Tony blurted out one weekend._

What a stupid idea. "I doubt Vodka is the answer, but it’s worth a shot." Said Nat before we decided to separate from the boys, that went to the casino and we headed to a liquor store. "I just know the perfect place that sells original Russian Vodka..." The redhead grinned and winked to me.

We had two bottles of Vodka. TWO. And now we were walking around Las Vegas like two drunk idiots. Actually, we were the night before.

I felt a metallic scent reach my nose mixed with blood and sweat. A groan escaped my lips and soon after that something hit me on the back. "What the-?" I tried to open my eyes but the light was too much for my senses and my head was heavy like Thor's hammer. After a while I managed to open my eyes and looked around, still dizzy from the alcohol. I was in a prison cell. Something warm behind me squeezed against my back and I turned my head to check. I've slept on the ground and Natasha was hugging me with her right arm around my waist. _"God, she's suffocating me... Grip's to tight!" ___

A police man startled me from watching the sleeping Black Widow and I shot a glare at him. "Good morning, sleeping beauties!"

Nat whined and whispered in Russian. "заткнись, идиот. (Shut up, idiot)" 

He furrowed his brow not understanding her and continued, while getting out the key of the cell. "Even though I'd like to keep you two in here for your behavior, I have to let you go." His old features muted into a smirk. 

I shook the redhead. "просыпаюсь, Наташа. (Wake up, Natasha.)" She shot her eyes opened and looked at me, very confused. 

"What the actual hell happened?" She asked me. Even though I wanted to know, something in the back of my mind was screaming _"believe me, you don't want to know!"_

"Come on, you two, get out of here." 

__After we got up and gathered our belongings that the police had confiscated, we walked out of the police station and walked towards somewhere. Anywhere wasn't even a thought._ _

__"Ok, so we're in not so elegant clothes and are recovering from a pretty bad hangover, lost in LV." I said, trying to figure out what happened._ _

__"Speak for yourself, I just might lay down on a bench and keep on sleeping." She passed her hands through her red hair and sighed. "It seems we're married."_ _

__I froze in my tracks. "Uhm, excuse me?" I looked at my left hand and saw a beautiful golden ring on my left ring finger, the same Nat was wearing. "How the hell did that even happen???"_ _

__"I guess Vodka did its job." She kept walking and I followed her. But something in her unnoticeable little smirk told otherwise._ _

__"Oh, don't tell me it's Vodka's fault! I remember you saying 'I doubt Vodka is the answer, but it’s worth a shot'. So why did we empty two bottles?"_ _

__She sighed so dramatically I looked like a pissed wife and she the annoyed husband. "Could you just stop shouting, my head is killing me. Why is it so bad if we're married?"_ _

__I chuckled. "Now I know who proposed."_ _

__"Did you know that you have blood on your face and that everyone is staring at it?" She asked nonchalantly, changing the topic, while people around us gave me worried or disgusted looks._ _

__"Yes, I saw my reflection on the previous shopping glass we passed. Pft, I couldn't care less about it." I grabbed her wrist and squeezed it lightly, still walking down some street._ _

__"Listen, we need to get back to the hotel, but first, why don't we buy us some breakfast as newlywed couple?" I smirked and stared at her, blinking a few times trying to look like an adorable girl in love. Damn, something in my belly was twisting from excitement._ _

__"Are you serious?" She laughed and got closer to me, our lips almost brushed. "Yeah, why not." Nat gave me a peck on the lips and then passed me a tissue she had in her pocket._ _

__"Spit on it and try to clean that blood off your pretty face, моя милая (my darling)."_ _

__Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being married to the Black Widow._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm not really sure if the translation in Russian is correct, so if any of the readers knows Russian, you're very welcome to write me the good translation.
> 
> Thank you :D
> 
> Also, yeah, I know it's mostly just talk and less description, but I didn't have good imagination when I wrote it ahah ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Reader get back to New York, after Tony called to let them know that the rest of the Avengers already left Las Vegas. Surprise, surprise, when the two reach Avengers tower in NY, things get awkward because Natasha wants to spill the secret but Reader wants to keep it, well, still as a secret, but there's someone that investigates right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some swearing here and there, maybe typos and could be poorly written as I didn't reread it. I hope you like it, cause I'm still not pretty sure about this chapter...
> 
> Though, anything you want to tell me about it just write in the comments and I'll edit it to make it better! (:  
> Also, please, tell me if it's too boring ahah I tried to keep her in character but meh Reader is so focused on Natasha that barely notices stuff happening around her.
> 
> UPDATE: Well, I corrected all the LAs in LVs, but if any escaped my eyes, oops...

Natasha and I went back to the hotel we were staying during our little visit to Las Vegas, gathering our belonging and heading to the airport. After our lovely and quick breakfast in a cafeteria, with waffles and strawberry smoothies, we wanted to spend more time hand in hand wandering around the streets of this incredible city and just chill, but we had work to do, so we didn't waste time getting our asses on the first plane for New York.

She was beautiful before my (E/C) eyes. Not just beautiful by the word's meaning, but something that had me lose my gaze into her green eyes and thinking nothing but thing related to her. Damn, something I've never thought before and I've been in many relationships, thought with only men. But we're married now. How'd that happened I can't really recall, but I'm sure about one thing: I wanna get laid by that gorgeous redhead...

"Stop staring at my ass." Suddenly her velvety low voice brings me back from my thoughts and ass-gazing. She didn't turn her head when she spoke, just looked ahead while we were at the airport, on the moving up escalators to get to our plane.

"Wha-?" I tilted my head and squeezed my eyes. "I wasn't..." My cheeks grew hotter as I realized that she was just teasing me, because she turned just a little to smirk over her shoulder, before walking away towards the departure lounge. As my eyes fell again down her back, I stumbled on my feet almost falling but a man behind me caught me in mid-air and I thanked him for his help, then drifted off as fast as I could to caught on her pace. How could I let myself get so distracted by such an enchanting woman? I had no feelings for her before, what changed?

During the flight, Natasha rested her head on the comfy seat, her green eyes closed and her short red hair pulled back to not tickle her lovely features. We both sat next to each other and I couldn't - again- take my eyes off her.

"Hey, Nat." I said softly, trying not to wake her if she was asleep.

She let out a soft hum and turned her head to face me, opening slowly her eyes. "I was trying to sleep, love."

I hesitated before speaking again. "Yeah, uhm, sorry for that... But we should talk about, ehm... Us." I never sounded this doubtful before.  
Her brow furrowed and she scanned my worried expression. "Don't tell me you want to divorce."

That caught me off guard and I waved my hands to deny it. "No, gosh, no... Wait, do you want us to do it?"

She smirked, a sly thought crossing her mind. "If I want to do something, it surely doesn't involve divorce." She shook her head when she saw my worry printed on my face, with red tomato cheeks. "Listen baby, when we get back to NY we'll have plenty of time to take care of things, but I'd like my wife to move to my place."

Tilting my head aside I thought for a while. "Does this mean we have to tell the boys we got married, because I disagree."

"Where's the problem with that?" She asked, sounding irritated even if she didn't want to.

I pouted and leaned back against the seat, staring blankly in front of me. After some time I opened my mouth to say something, but when I noticed that she was fast asleep, I just shut it and decided to give her a small peck on the temple, a small smile escaping my lips.

 

Back in New York things got a little awkward when Natasha walked me in the living room of Avengers tower with her arm around my waist, my hands clasped together in a nervous manner. The boys were just chilling and talking about something when they saw us.

"And what do we have here?" Tony smirked as he saw us walk in from the elevator. "Where were you two this weekend?" He thought that something must have happened if they didn't see us back at the hotel in the morning.

Natasha smiled and looked at me then ad Tony. "We got..."

Suddenly, cold sweat started running down my spine and I shouted: "DRUNK AND UNDER ARREST." The confused looks everyone exchanged and shot me were enough to make me falter and keep my breath for a long time, becoming red as Black Widow's hair.

Steve and Bruce mentally thought the same thing but the soldier was the one to ask. "So, are you alright? Why did you get yourself in trouble?"

Tony quickly pulled out from one of his pockets his phone and typed hurriedly something and smiled after he found what he wanted to know. "Ha, ha! Apparently, our two girls were jailed because they got hit by some men on the street, ending in a street fight and... Oh! There's a video!"

"Stark, don't you dare..." my voice came out as a highly threat but the genius didn't listen to me.

Instead of watching it from his phone, he ordered JARVIS to make a holographic screen appear and played the video for everyone to see.

  
_Natasha was throwing kicks and taking down a bunch of guys and then turned to the guy that I had difficulty keeping away, because of course that I was highly drunk._

_"You're not so dangerous as you said, eh?" The guy that shoved the drunk me to the ground put Natasha on alert and she jumped on his back. I hit hard my head and passed out on the street._

_She started pulling on his hair while her legs were wrapped around his torso and yelled half in Russian, half in English: "Let go of my wife, you son of a bitch! You're going to pay for this!"_

_She knocked him on the ground and faced the remaining bunch of guys - now they wore a scared face - and shot them a death glare, one of her most intimidating and they scattered away as police sirens could be heard, approaching very fast. When they arrived, Natasha didn't oppose to the arrest and just made sure that they didn't touch me, so she lifted me on her shoulder and put me in the police car, sitting then next to me._

  


Thor burst out laughing and walked towards us. "If it is love, one fights the best even during her worst! My congratulations, Lady Natasha and Lady (Y/N)!" He hugged us tightly but I didn't respond.

All she said as her arm was still around my waist, was: "Thanks, Thor. At least someone appreciates my efforts." They didn't know, but she was referring to my pointless trying to not let them know of our speedy wedding.

My body went stiff and I held my breath for so long I started feeling dizzy, but Clint's voice startled me drawing my attention, though he spoke to Romanoff. "God, Tasha, what took you so long to marry her?"

"The amount of time of emptying two bottles of original Russian Vodka." She joked and laughed because all of that apparently was her plan, with complications; take me to Las Vegas, get me drunk, and, included in the package, get arrested. She knew that I used to hang out with boys and that they broke my heart too many times, that's why she thought of cheering me up a little, thought marrying me wasn't really part of the plan, but it happened and she was so happy because she always had feelings for me. But she also thought, when we got out of the prison, that if I didn't want to be with her, we could've just divorce, but things went differently. The lovely breakfast changed everything as I fell for her, hard.

"You really are a funny one." I shook my head as the redhead smacked roughly my butt and I exhaled. "Well, gentleman... Don't mind me kissing my wife, then." I turned my head to meet her beautiful green eyes and smirked a little, before crashing my lips on her soft ones, deepening the kiss passionately. 

We parted and hugged for a moment to recover some air and noticed that the guys were almost all gone, running out of the room with silly excuses, first one to leave was Steve, his face red like hot pepper.

"Finally, some peaceful time for us."

"He he, what shall we do?"

"I have an idea..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm not really sure if the translation in Russian is correct, so if any of the readers knows Russian, you're very welcome to write me the good translation.
> 
> Thank you :D
> 
> Also, yeah, I know it's mostly just talk and less description, but I didn't have good imagination when I wrote it ahah ^^"
> 
>  
> 
>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
